Las aventuras de Ema en el Consejo Estudiantil
by Ikame.SS
Summary: Todo estaba bien en la "normal" vida de Ema Hinata. Si la pudiera describir diría que su vida es aburrida, pero al momento que la citaron en el Consejo Estudiantil todo dio un giro inesperado para la calmada chica de ojos cafés. Junto a su fiel amigo Juli intentara sobrevivir en la alocada vida que estaba a punto de empezar. —Ema ¿Por qué hablas al espejo con un peine en mano?
**Hola~**

 **En lo personal esta historia siempre la tuve en mente, acabarla este año es mi meta. Aquí les dejo el capitulo uno renovado. Feliz año nuevo.**

* * *

Ema esperaba ansiosa.

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, ya lo recordó, Rin Amamiya, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, irrumpió en la ultima hora de clase solicitando su presencia.

Ya llevaba aquí un rato, no es que le molestara del todo, pero, preferiría estar en casa preparando la cena que estar sentada en la escuela, en la tarde, sola. Ahora empezaba a creer que mandar a Yusuke a casa aun cuando el insistió en esperarla fue mala idea. ¡Eres una genio Ema!

Ahora cabía la posibilidad de que no volviera a su casa, que la secuestraran y jugaran con su cuerpo, ¡que acabara en videos para sitios de adultos!

—Ema estas exagerando las cosas— últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre exagerar, pero, desde su punto de vista esto le ayudaba a evadir a sus hermanastros que por mas que los quisiera, amor fraternal obviamente, le fastidiaban en un punto que le causaba estrés.

La persona que la llevo ahí apareció por la puerta y con un ademan le indico que entrara, así lo hizo, lo primero que vio es que el salón del consejo estudiantil no es tan pequeña como parece por fuera, tiene una ventana que da vista al exterior, un escritorio frente a esta y una mesa circular frente a esta, paredes de color blanco con libreros, una tele. Una tele donde se veían diferentes puntos de la escuela. ¡Por eso Hinode siempre esta en orden!

—Hinata Ema, deja de soñar despierta— un chico de su edad, alto, de cabello negro y ojos grandes azules que eran cubiertos por gafas la miraba con frialdad. Maldito Taro, como lo odiaba—No creo que haga falta que me presente, pero lo voy a hacer igual, Taro Amakusa vicepresidente del CS— Ema lo miro con aburrimiento, este le dirigió la mirada con igual.

—Aja. ¿Qué necesitan?

—Soy Sarah Millán y te hemos estado vigilando— menciono una chica de pelo rubio que lo tenia atado en una coleta baja de ojos carmesí.

—¿Disculpa?— la castaña abrió los ojos como platos.

—No nos malinterpretes— Ai Sumeragi, el tesorero, hablo. Su pelo azul y sus ojos magenta resaltaban en toda la escuela, no solo eso, su carisma hacia que fuera fácil hablar con el, por eso era al que la mayoría de la población estudiantil recurría a la hora de problemas. Incluso mas que los profesores. Ema se burlo mentalmente.

—Eres bastante popular ¿no es así?— el pelo blanco de esta chica la hacia bastante bonita en opinión de los hombres de esta escuela, mas sus ojos verdes, le daban un toque infantil. Kai Mirai seria perfecta si su personalidad fuera otra. En Hinode su persona pasivo-agresiva le bajaba puntos de deseabilidad. Ema estaba segura de que su comportamiento no rozaba al punto de llamarlo trastorno.

Ema ignoro a Kai, y volviendo a su actitud de siempre volvió a cuestionar la causa de su presencia en el lugar. En esta ocasión, la presidenta, fue la que contesto.

—Queremos que te unas al consejo estudiantil, tus notas son perfectas, no eres una busca problemas y tu actitud hace que estés en el ojo bueno de la _mayoría._

—Supongamos que entro. ¿Cuál es mi papel?

—Serás la encargada de investigar a los estudiantes. Aunque Hinode es conocida como una escuela donde no hay problemas y los estudiantes son pulidos al cien por ciento, aun están los busca problemas: los que no asisten a clases por puro placer, los que se pelean con estudiantes de otras escuelas lo que claramente da problemas a la nuestra, los y las que se dedican al acoso fuera y dentro de clases. Simplemente intolerable.

—¿Me estas diciendo que soy la encargada de "cazar" a estos?

—Al ojo de los demás serás otra secretaria, como Kai— Rin se dirigió a ella —¿Qué dices?

—Suena interesante, no veo porque negarme— Ema sintió una extraña emoción. Hace mucho que no lo hacia.

—Esta decidido— la presidenta le dio una bandana de color rojo, con el kanji de consejo estudiantil en ella.

—Bienvenida al consejo estudiantil— dijeron al unísono. Puede que la vida tomara un giro interesante para Ema.

* * *

 **Espero que a las personas restantes de este fandom les guste.**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
